Different Summers
by Promise The Flood
Summary: Demi Lovato had the summer of her life at Camp Rock...until the incident happened.


Different Summers  
Episode One: Let's Make a Wave

I sat on my couch at my Summerlake, California home. I wasn't prepared for what happened this past summer - I might never be - but I knew that it didn't matter. It still happened. It was part of me and I had the scars to prove it. I was no longer the Demi Lovato that went to camp rock earlier this summer to experience one in a lifetime opportunities. I was a different Demi Lovato. A much stronger Demi Lovato.

I had the summer of my life. Not only had I gone to one of the most prestigious summer camps in the country to further study music, but I had made inseparable bonds along the way. I became friends with very talented people that helped me be a better singer, like Miley Cyrus or Selena Gomez.

Miley was what you could call an in-control diva. Miley was talented and she let everyone know that. But what she didn't let you know was that she had surpassed many hardships in her life. She had passed heartbreak from a previous boyfriend who she refuses to name, except by calling him prince charming on occasion. She wrote all of her songs and each one is linked to emotion so well, you can't help but feel what she feels, even if you've never felt it before.

Selena, on the other hand, is more of a fun-loving girl. Selena would much rather dance along to her favorite songs and sing to a brush that sit down and play guitar. Selena was a girl that hadn't faced deception, until she too faced heartbreak. The worst thing for her, though, was that she was heartbroken by prince charming - you know Miley's prince charming? That guy. But she was stronger than Miley. She moped for maybe, two days, and then got on her prettiest dress and went out with her girls. Or so she says.

So then that leaves me. I'm Demi. I think I already said that, but it doesn't matter. It's an important component of my story. This isn't another Cinderella story, though. This story doesn't have a happy ending, so if you're expecting a fairytale romance, don't read it. But if you want to read something that's so true, so pure that every girl experiences, then this is the story for you.

I got up off of the couch in the living room and walked over towards my room. As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but think of that summer at camp rock. I couldn't help but recall all of those memories.

It all started on my first day at camp rock, upon my arrival.

"Hi, I'm Joe." those three words. Three simple words. Those three words captivated me and already had me spinning.

"Hi. I'm Demi. Demi Lovato."

"Nice to meet you." He extended his hand and I shook it.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Want to go on a canoe ride?"

"What?" I asked. What an odd question.

"Want to go on a canoe ride?" he asked again. "I love going on canoe rides and besides, it gives us an excuse to leave this crowd and talk for a while."

I smiled. "Sure."

Somehow, every time I learned something else about Joe, the more I fell for him. He told me about how he was an aspiring singer who wrote his own songs, and that he hated the cookie-cutter pop-star thing.

"They put you in a stupid outfit, teach you to lip-sync and dance, and put you on stage." he'd say. "You can't be your own person." I nodded in agreement. You couldn't write the songs you wanted to, be yourself. And I wanted just that. To be myself.

Over time, the bond between Joe and I grew stronger. It grew so strong; I couldn't help myself when he asked me out. We soon fell for each other and became inseparable, always by each other's side.

"I think you'd enjoy this." he said one day. He took me down a path between a few trees to a clearing by the lake. We sat down on a bench and he started to play his guitar.

I smiled as he sang a beautiful song about a girl that captivated his mind. I knew this song was special, because he had a gleam in his eye when he would sing it. At the end, he told me he had written the song about me, because I was all that was on his mind.

Then, disaster struck. This is where the whole 'Taylor-Swift-Love-Story' thing went down the drain, so you can just skip this part if you want to avoid a few tears. I'll just tell you now, it doesn't end pretty.

It was the last day of the camp, and Joe and I were going to prepare our things to go home. It just so happened that we both lived in Dewdale, California, so we decided to take advantage of that. That's when Joe came up to me during the goodbye cookout.

"Hey sweetie! I haven't seen you all day." Joe looked at me sternly, tears in his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Demi, this is what's wrong. Us. Me. You. This!" he said.

"What are you talking about?"

"I started thinking and I realized, this isn't going anywhere. We aren't going to keep this up when we go back! You'll go your way and I'll go mine. That's it. I don't want us to drift apart. I'd rather keep a lovely memory of this summer." I couldn't believe him! Was he joking?

"What lovely memory? Joe, are you hearing yourself? You're breaking up with me for no reason!"

"I'm sorry Demi." he turned around and left, and I was about to break down into tears when Miley came up to me.

"Not here, you're not." she took me to my cabin, where I packed up and left without giving anyone the slightest goodbye.

I hated Camp Rock.

Okay, so this is the part where I arrived into my room, filled with posters and clothes. I was dreading summer. A whole year passed between the quick 'summer fling' between Joe and me. I turned on my favorite show, E! News, to find none other that Joseph Jonas - otherwise known as Joe - as the main story.

Turns out, Joe finally made his dream. He became a big singer and he planned to go on tour soon. His first album, called something like 'love and other misfortunes' as coming out soon, and his first single 'maybe it's you' came out yesterday.

"Maybe it's you that's in my dreams

Baby it's you, you're everything

Maybe you're the one I want

Right to the core

Maybe it's you that I love most

Without you I'm so lost

I only broke up because of

Circumstances

But I want you back."

I smiled. That had to be about me! We broke up recently (well, not really but, you know) and I could tell by his expression that something wasn't right about the breakup. Just then, Giuliana's voice broke my reverie.

"Joe says he wrote this song for a girl whom he broke up with because he was forced to, and that he hated seeing her cry." then, Joe's voice came up once more. That voice that hypnotized me and sent me into la la land when I first heard it.

"That's the last time I saw her. She slipped away after that and I lost contact."

"How long have you been without talking to her?" Giuliana asked.

"It's been about...a year. It'll be a year in July." Demi smiled. They broke up in July!

"Thank you Joe." Giuliana said, ending the interview.

"No, thank you, Giuliana." I said to no one at all, but it didn't matter. I was set.

I was going to find Joe.


End file.
